


Crash, Crash, Burn

by tattooeddevil



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Accidents, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim surprises Shannon in the car, but things go horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash, Crash, Burn

‘Do you want us to crash, Tim?’

‘Ow, come on Shan, stop being such a pussy. We won’t crash.’

Shannon gulped at the feeling of Tim’s hands undoing the button of his jeans and tugging down the zipper. He could feel Tim’s hot breath on his half hard cock seconds before Tim’s lips closed around the tip of it to suck on it lightly. He groans softly and moves one hand down from the steering wheel to rest on top of Tim’s head.

Tim chuckles around his cock and he bucks his hips up a little at the feeling.

‘Fuck… Do that again.’

Tim hums again before sliding his now rock hard cock down his throat in one quick movement. God, he loves Tim’s lack of gag reflex. A moan escapes his lips as Tim starts sucking and licking at his cock furiously, practically demanding his orgasm. And who is Shannon to deny him that?

He fists Tim’s hair in his hand and tugs sharply by meaning of warning, before coming down Tim’s throat with a loud groan. He practically feels Tim swallow before tucking him back in, and sitting up with a smug grin around his lips.

‘See? Told you we wouldn’t crash.’

Shannon turns his head to smile at Tim, but is met with fear and wide open eyes.

‘Shan, watch out!’

He’s not fast enough to see what is happening exactly, but something hits the windshield hard enough for Shannon to lose control of the car and veer off the road. He struggles to get the car back on the road, but the tires are screeching and he knows it’s futile when he sees the trees getting closer rapidly. He manages to give the steering wheel one last tug and it swings around 180 degrees.

He watches with horror as everything slows down around him and his eyes meet Tim’s terrified ones. Behind Tim, a huge tree is coming closer and closer and Shannon realizes in a split second what is going to happen. He opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by the loud crash of the car slamming into the tree. He sees Tim’s head snap forward, their eyes still locked for a moment, before Tim is thrown back against the doorframe, slamming his head against the window. Shannon is thrown forward, against Tim, his seat belt cutting into his throat painfully, cutting off his oxygen.

The next thing he knows is the sound of the engine and the smell of rubber. He opens his eyes slowly, mentally checking himself over. His arm hurts like hell, but everything else feels fine, if not a little stiff. What he sees when he has his eyes fully opened makes him hurt all over though. He is pressed up against Tim, Tim’s head hanging back against the tree through the smashed window. There is blood everywhere, streaming down his face and his neck. Tim’s eyes are closed and Shannon can’t see if he’s breathing.

‘Tim?’

No response. He can feel the panic rising from his chest, changing to adrenaline when it reaches the rest of his body. He needs to get out and get help. He needs to save Tim.

Without looking away from Tim, he starts fumbling with his seat belt. His right arm is screaming with pain, but he ignores it in favour of lifting it to touch Tim’s cold face. Fuck, how long has he been out that his face is cold already? Finally getting the seatbelt off, he scrambles out of the car backwards, falling flat on his ass when his legs give way.

‘Tim?!’

He searches around for his phone, locating it under Tim’s chair on the passenger side of the car, by his feet. His eyes trace the odd angle of Tim’s legs and he gulps. That doesn’t look natural at all. He takes a few breaths before scrambling up and back in the car to grab his phone. He desperately wants to touch Tim, check him over for more injuries, but he is terrified of hurting him more.

‘Tim?’

With trembling fingers he manages to call 911 and ask for an ambulance. They asked him what happened, he doesn’t remember. They asked him if he was alone and he nearly screamed no, his boyfriend is still in the car and he looks hurt. Really hurt. The lady told him the paramedics were on the way already and he needed to calm down. He hung up on her then, no way is he calming down and help is on the way. All he needs now is for Tim to wake up.

‘Tim!’

He thinks he blacked out a few times because he doesn’t remember much from the time between the frantic phone call to 911 and the arrival at the hospital. He remembers getting a blanket and a temporary cast from the paramedics. He remembers the fire men cutting Tim out of the car. He remembers holding Tim’s hand in the ambulance. He remembers not being allowed to go in with Tim and throwing a bitch fit about it. He crashed then, physically exhausted and emotionally drained.

‘Tim!’

******

He jerks up in bed, pain shooting through his arm and head as he struggles to sit up and look around. A soft, but firm hand forces him back down though, a gentle voice in his ear calming him down.

‘Lay back down mister Leto, it’s alright. You’re in the hospital. You were in a car accident. Your arm is broken and you have a concussion, so please be careful.’

He swallows the panic down when he realizes what the voice is saying. The nurse wipes his forehead with a cold washcloth and smiles at him. He opens his mouth to ask about Tim, but all that comes out is a croaked sound. The nurse smiles again, a little wary this time.

‘Mister Kelleher is still in surgery I’m afraid.’

Shannon just nods and closes his eyes again. His mind showing him every little fucking detail of the crash suddenly and a rough sob escapes his throat.

‘I killed him.’

He feels the cold washcloth on his forehead again and he lets out a sad sigh.

‘No you didn’t. it was an accident and there I still hope for your friend. Hang on to that okay? He’s got the best doctors looking after him.’

Whatever else the nurse did, Shannon’s not sure, but he suspects she gave him a sedative of some sort, because he wakes up much later, the sky outside darkening with dusk. He presses the button for the nurse frantically until a male nurse comes rushing in.

‘Tim.’

The nurse nods and walks back out to call someone else. A few seconds later, doctor walks in, pushing a wheelchair. He introduces himself as doctor Jordan.

‘I operated on mister Kelleher this afternoon.’

‘Tim.’

‘What?’

‘His name is Tim.’

Doctor Jordan nods.

‘Tim. I will take you to him now, I understand you’ve been asking a lot for him. I have to prepare you though, he’s pretty beat up.’

Shannon nods hesitantly, dread settling in his stomach. He remembers what Tim looked like in the car, the way his legs bent between the dashboard and the chair. The amount of blood streaming down his face and his neck. He shivers at the thought.

‘He has five broken ribs, both legs are broken and a pretty nasty head wound. He lost a lot of blood, but fortunately we’ve been able to stabilize that. He suffered some internal bleeding, but we stopped that quickly, so he should recover from that fully. Part from that, his body is bruised and bleeding from various little cuts, but that is all superficial.’

Shannon nods again, signalling he understood what the doctor said, but a lot of it doesn’t really register. Tim’s not dead. Tm’s here, not dead.

‘I want to see him.’

‘Sure thing.’

It takes the doctor plus two nurses to haul Shannon out of bed and into the chair and when he’s finally sitting in the wheelchair he is ready to go back to bed and sleep for days already. He can’t though, he has to see Tim. Now.

The doctor pushes him through a few corridors, onto an elevator and more corridors until they reach double doors that read Intensive Care. Shannon gulps and hangs his head for a few seconds, summoning the courage he knows he needs.

‘Let’s go.’

The doctor pushes them through the doors and down a long, straight corridor to the last door on his right. The door is closed and Shannon can hear the faint beep of a machine from inside.

‘Do you want me to push you inside?’

Shannon hesitates. He’s scared shitless of what he will find on the other side of the door. A beaten up, bloody Tim. Still alive, but injured to within an inch of his life. He’s not sure he can handle that. He’s not sure he can sit by the bed and be next to Tim, without being able to look into his eyes or talk to him. Lifeless, unconscious, hurt.

‘Yeah.’

He needs to. He has to see it for himself, feel it for himself, that his Tim is still here. Not dead. Reassure himself that he hasn’t killed him.

The doctor opens the door to the small room and pushes Shannon in the chair inside. Shannon keeps his head down, afraid to look up, afraid to see what he caused. The beeps are suddenly deafening, adding to the tightness in his chest, the dread in his stomach. He is parked right next to Tim’s right side, level with Tim’s shoulder.

The doctor excuses himself, but Shannon doesn’t even hear him. All that exists in Shannon’s world is Tim’s pale hand lying on top of the bed sheet, a few inches away. His pale, lifeless hand, just lying there, being hurt. A chocked sob passes his lips and he feels a tear slipping down his cheek. His chest aches with grief for his lover, his Tim.

He summons up the courage to cast his eyes up and look at Tim’s face. It’s not what he expected. His head is bandaged on top and a small cut crosses his upper lip, but other than that it is Tim. His Tim. His eyes are closed, but with a little imagination and denial, Shannon can think he’s just sleeping. That doesn’t last for long as his eyes slide down Tim’s body.

He slowly reaches out to lift up the blanket off Tim’s upper body. He gasps in shock at the sight of it. The usually pale skin dotted with cuts, scrapes, bruises in all shapes and colours, unnatural bumps where ribs are broken, surgical tubes and monitor pads sticking out of his arms and chest.

‘Oh god, Tim…’

He can’t do nothing more than gasp and whisper, really wanting to scream and cry. He puts the blanket down again, not wanting to look at it one second longer. He has to remind himself a few times Tim’s alive and he can heal from this. He can and he will.

The last moment before the crash flashes through his head. “See? Told you we wouldn’t crash.” Tim had looked so smug proving Shannon wrong. He snorts sarcastically. Fucking hell, could he have been more wrong? He leans forward and rest his head on the bed next to Tim’s shoulder. Closing his eyes, he wraps one hand around Tim’s arm, his fingers rubbing the skin softly.

‘Just come back to me Tim, please just come back to me.’

Just when he feels himself drift off to sleep, a small movement above him startles him. He feels something soft and heavy come to rest on top of his head and he realizes it’s Tim head. Without moving his head, he presses the button for the nurses. Then, the muscles in Tim’s arm flinch under his touch. He’s coming back, Tim’s coming back to him!

‘Welcome back, Tim. I’m sorry….’


End file.
